omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
N.E.O (Digimon)
|-|NEO= |-|Partially Formed= |-|As The Future= Character Synopsis NEO 'is a mysterious digital lifeform who cannot be analyzed with current technology. In the framework of contemporary Digimon research, its race can't be classified as "Digimon", and further research is urgently being carried out. As a prominent feature, it combines the properties of all Digimon living in the Digital World (Dragon, Beast, Aquan, Machine/Mutant, Holy, Dark & Insect/Plant), and although it is a hypothesis, it is said to be the basis (Adam) for "Next-generation Digimon" sent by the system that governs the Digital World. It has a short physique, but it possesses indescribable power, and even Mega Digimon, the most powerful beings in the Digital World, are rendered powerless before NEO. Character Statistics 'Tiering: At least High 2-A, possibly 1-B Verse: Digimon Name: NEO Gender: Genderless (Referred to as "It".) Age: Unknown Classification: Digital Lifeform, The Future Itself Special Abilities: |-|NEO's Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy (Capable of speaking with beings telepathically, even whilst in a different time period), Space-Time Manipulation (Was able to split both space and time , in addition to manipulate it to his content), Reality Warping (Capable of distorting the entire Digital World and was also able to effect The Real World itself, which would have gradually merged the two ), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Natives of The Dark Area are akin to nonexistent, lacking any data or concrete form of existence due to existing in a location comprised of deleted information ), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields the concept of "The Future"), Abstract Existence (Exists asthe embodiment of "The Future" andis purely an abstraction of everyone's desired future ), Power Absorption (Absored Barbamon's essence and now is the embodiment of Greed), Void Manipulation (Reduced the entire universe to an empty void and could manipulate the nothingness ), Non-Corporeal (Lacks any fixed form, as they are not only an abstaction of "The Future", but is purely information), Hacking and Information Manipulation (A superior program to Digimon, who are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself . Also has the ability to manipulate data and information), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Even basic Digimon can attack the minds and souls of opponents. NEO should be capable of this given he's a Digital Lifeform and he has the properties of many Digimon), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Casusality Manipulation (Capable of changing events and altering causality due to embodying "The Future"), Attack Negation & Power Nullifcation (Judgement passively negates any attack that comes into it's perimeters when activated . Also due to having Yggdrasil's essence, he can reformat opponents and remove their special traits), Temporal BFR (Can send people across time and space to different periods, trapping them there . Can also disconnect each time period and prevent travel among them), Holy Manipulation (Due to having the "Holy Digimemory"), Animal Manipulation (Due to The Beast, Dragon and Bird Digimemories, which allow for control over those retrospective things), Plant Manipulation (Insect-Plant Digimemory allows for control over plants), Darkness Manipulation (Due to Darkness Digimemory, which allows for control over darkness), Water Manipulation (The "Aquan" DigiMemory controls water), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 8; NEO exists beyond the influence and grasp of Yggdrasil, who embodies both Life and Death across Digimon. Reliant on the concept of "The Future" and after absorbing Barbamon, became reliant on Greed), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Should have a superior nature to that of The Eaters, who view causality in a non-linear fashion ) |-|Inherited Abilities=has all the powers/resistances of Yggdrasil and Barbamon , due to absorbing them. This gives NEO the following: Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Pandæmonium Lost and Dark Inferno (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Energy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Regeneration (High-Godly, Regenerated from All Delete in which erased not only him, but all of reality and its realm as well), Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Precognition, Existence Erasure and Power Nullification via Program X/Particle Worm (This erasure is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it. This means that it can erase even Conceptual and Abstract entities. This ability also nullifies all the powers of those effected by it), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him. This includes the likes of the Royal Knights, Dexmon and Ogudomon, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (Yggdrasil is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Law Manipulation |-|Resistance= Immunity to Soul Manipulation & Biological Manipulation (Digital Lifeforms lack Digi-Souls, which every Digimon contains. Stated to have trascended evolution). Resistance to Death Manipulation (The concept of death has no meaning to him and has complete control over life and death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Scales to Barbamon, who's capable getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Void Manipulation (Scales to Baramon, who can endure geing cosigned to The Void on the level of God), Space-Time Manipulation (The alteration of space and time had absolutely no effect on NEO. Also transcends space and time), Information, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption and Hacking (Digimon have absolutely no effect on NEO and their standard abiliites are null against NEO) Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly Hyperverse Level '(NEO is unfathomably above the likes of True Yggdrasil who according to themselves is so strong Yggdrasil/Norn can't even analyze or hold a candle to him and he should be superior to The Homeostasis as well due to Yggdrasil being massively above the Homeostasis who resides in and controls a "Super-Dimensional Space-Time" that is stated to be beyond Space-Time itself, It is stated that even the strongest of Digimon are powerless against NEO and that his power cannot be described, Became one with The Future which is a Higher-Dimensional Realm beyond Space-Time above Infinite Universes. Implied to be comparable to or even stronger than even the strongest of Digimon, possibly including the likes of Zeedmillenniumon) 'Speed: Omnipresent (NEO exists across the entirety of The Digital World and is fundamentally one with it. Absorbed Barbamon, who exists everywhere there is greed, addition Barbamon has the essence of Yggdrasil and as such, was omnipresent already) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Surpassed space and time; Exists beyond 3rd dimensional measurements of strength) Striking Ability: High Multiversal+, possibly Hyperversal Durability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly Hyperverse Level (Capable of enduring attacks from Victorygreymon and Zeedgarurumon , who at their best could only deal a single scratch to NEO. Yggdrasil admitted that they would be unable to deal any damage to NEO , even if they attempted to fight) Stamina: Limitless (Exists without any physicality and is shown to never exhaust one bit, even when being hit with heavy attacks) Range: High Multiversal+, possibly Hyperverse Level Intelligence: Neo is an immensely powerful individual that despite its young age, easily harnessing and controlling space-time upon reaching completion and can manipulate the code that makes up the very fiber of Digimon and the Digital World, After exceeding Space-Time he essentially become Nigh-Omniscient (He is able to see and sense what's happening across Space-Time and knows everything that has and will happen ) Weaknesses: Doesn't understand the concepts of human willpower and emotion, but can be moved by strong displays of them Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgment:' Reduces anything composed of data into 1s and 0s, the very core and fiber of Digimon, equivalent to the atoms of a flesh and blood organism. *'Zero Genesis:' NEO splits space and time, allowing him to bend both to his will. Inherited Abilities *'Shards of Glass:' Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. *'Giant Crystal:' Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. *'Auto Repair:' Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Death Lure:' Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. *'Pandæmonium Lost:' Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. *'Dark Inferno:' (Jigoku no Kaen, lit. "Hell Fire") Barbamon burns his foes dark hellfire. *'Greedy Wand:' Barbamon attacks with its favorite wand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Composite Characters Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Fusions Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Power Mimicker Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Animals Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Animal Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Absorbers Category:Telepaths Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Hellfire Users Category:Negation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1